Qubo Schedule (December 29, 2014)
DECEMBER 29, 2014 - MARCH 29, 2014: Weekdays * 6AM - Babar * 7AM - Timothy Goes to School * 8AM - The Busy World of Richard Scarry * 9AM - Doki * 10AM - Mickey's Farm * 11AM - Raggs * 12PM - Dive Olly Dive! * 1PM - ToddWorld * 2PM - Guess with Jess * 3PM - Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * 4PM - Mickey's Farm * 5PM - The Choo Choo Bob Show * 6PM - Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * 7PM - Famous 5: On the Case * 8PM - Sally Bollywood * 9PM - Animal Atlas * 10PM - Funniest Pets and People * 11PM - Denver the Last Dinosaur * 12AM - Anne of Green Gables * 1AM - Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego * 2AM - Class of the Titans * 3AM - Being Ian * 4AM - Animorphs * 5AM - Dragon Saturdays * 6AM - Eliot Kid * 7AM - Joe and Jack * 8AM - The Choo Choo Bob Show * 9AM - Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse * 10AM - Sammy's Story Shop * 11AM - Rupert * 12PM - My Friend Rabbit * 1PM - Jacob Two-Two * 2PM - Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective * 3PM - Jane and the Dragon * 4PM - The Zula Patrol * 5PM - Pearlie * 6PM - Turbo Dogs * 7PM - Willa's Wild Life * 8PM - Denver the Last Dinosaur * 9PM - Rescue Heroes * 10PM - Timeblazers * 11PM - Culture Click * 12AM - Pippi Longstocking * 1AM - Artzooka! * 2AM - Dear America/Royal Diaries * 3AM - Archie's Weird Mysteries * 4AM - Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * 5AM - Adventures from the Book of Virtues Sundays * 6AM - Eliot Kid * 7AM - Joe and Jack * 8AM - The Choo Choo Bob Show * 9AM - Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse * 10AM - Sammy's Story Shop * 11AM - Rupert * 12PM - My Friend Rabbit * 1PM - Jacob Two Two * 2PM - Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective * 3PM - Jane and the Dragon * 4PM - The Zula Patrol * 5PM - Pearlie * 6PM - Turbo Dogs * 7PM - Willa's Wild Life * 8PM - Denver the Last Dinosaur * 9PM - Rescue Heroes * 10PM - Timeblazers * 11PM - Culture Click * 12AM - Class of the Titans * 1AM - Being Ian * 2AM - Archie's Weird Mysteries * 3AM - Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * 4AM - Animorphs * 5AM - Dragon NOTES NEW: * The Choo Choo Bob Show * Denver the Last Dinosaur * Joe and Jack BACK: * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Jacob Two-Two * Pearlie * Turbo Dogs * Willa's Wild Life GONE: * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * I Spy Trivia * This schedule marked the start of the "hour-long format" that's still in use today. Category:Schedules